


I'm a Swimming Fool

by ukwonnie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, M/M, lifeguard!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukwonnie/pseuds/ukwonnie
Summary: In which Wonwoo is a lifeguard and Soonyoung is a (drowning) swimming fool.





	I'm a Swimming Fool

**Author's Note:**

> hi i had this idea on a bus while listening to swimming fool and i just love soonwoo so much so i had to write it.  
> sorry if it's a little all over the place i wrote it in less than a day lmao.

This was all Junhui’s fault. This was all Wen Junhui’s fucking fault.

If it wasn’t for Soonyoung’s wonderful friend he wouldn’t be lying here, covered in sand with a very hot lifeguard looking him over because he’d just completely embarrassed himself. 

Soonyoung knew he couldn’t swim all that well, but with the encouragement of his absolutely amazing friend (note the sarcasm) and a little bit of false confidence he’d managed to swim further out than he was actually comfortable with, resulting in him almost drowning  —  much to Minghao’s amusement.

The whole situation was both a blessing and a curse. Soonyoung’s throat and eyes burned due to the amount of salt water that had been splashed around and inhaled in his panic but at the same time, this was a chance to talk to the lifeguard that he totally hadn’t been checking out all day. Not at all.

“So…” the lifeguard started, hands moving off of Soonyoung as he settled in the sand down next to him, “this might be a dumb question, but how exactly did this happen?

He let out a snort, momentarily glancing over to his friends who seemed to be relishing in the entertainment that was Soonyoung trying to talk to a cute guy.

“I uh... Drowned.”

“I know that,” the lifeguard sighed, shaking his head before running a hand through his wet hair and  _ shit,  _ he looked even hotter like that.

“I mean, if you really want specifics, my asshole friends over there know I can’t swim,” Soonyoung pointed to the group, “but, you know… They’re like my hype men  — in the worst way.”

“Soonyoung! Ask him if he’ll teach you how to swim, then you can see how hot he is while you’re not drowning!” Minghao called out, cackling because he knew Soonyoung wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to talk to this guy just to go over there and beat the shit out of him. Whatever, he could always do that on the way back to the car.

Soonyoung froze, wishing the ground would just swallow him whole in that moment because it would be much better than having to deal with this. He turned his attention back to the lifeguard, who was staring at him with a quirked brow.

“How hot I am?,” he asked, an amused yet slightly embarrassed smile coming over his features as Soonyoung turned to glare at Minghao. Damn it, of course this would happen.

“When he says hot, he means like… Warm. It’s hot out today, are you sure you don’t want to take that shirt off?”  _ Oh my god. Learn when to shut up _ , Soonyoung thought to himself.

The lifeguard laughed and Soonyoung was immediately relieved, at least he didn’t think he was some sort of freak that spent his time drowning just to hit on the people that saved him. This was a first, though if it kept going this well Soonyoung might just make a career out of it.

“Your friend over there, he said your name was Soonyoung, right?,” the lifeguard asked, pushing himself up and holding a hand out to the other.

“Yeah. I’m Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung, thanks for saving me… Lifeguard.”

He laughed again and Soonyoung really thought that he could get used to that sound, a grin blossoming over his face as he took the lifeguard’s hand to stand up.

“My name is actually Jeon Wonwoo, but you can call me lifeguard, if you’d prefer.”

Was this really happening? Did Soonyoung really just get the name of the cute lifeguard he’d been freaking out over since they got here? Maybe this was all part of Junhui and Minghao’s elaborate plan to finally get him a man. Or it was all just a weird coincidence. Either way, Soonyoung wasn’t complaining.

“Well, Wonwoo, thanks for saving me.”

“It’s kind of my job. But no problem.”

In the distance, Soonyoung swore he heard Minghao and Junhui do that stupid handshake they had because finally they’d done something helpful for their friend. Did this mean Soonyoung actually had a date? Or did Wonwoo just feel inclined to tell Soonyoung his name because it’s what he did with everyone he saved from drowning?

While Soonyoung was deep in this internal debate, Wonwoo just stood in front of him, unsure on what to do now. Yeah, he was cute and it’d be really great if the two of them could do something together, but Wonwoo was far too awkward to actually ask anything of the sort.

“Soonyoung,” he started, pulling the other from his thought as he looked up, “do you want to like, do something? Just the two of us. When I’m off work and you haven’t just been saved from almost drowning.”

Soonyoung’s mouth hung open for a moment before his brain caught up with what was going on and he nodded. Perhaps a little too enthusiastically, but who cares. A cute lifeguard who just saved his life was asking him out on a  _ date _ .

“Yeah! Yeah, of course I would,” Soonyoung replied, unable to stop the smile from showing. “My friend over there gave me a ride here, but once I get home I guess we could like, text and figure something out?”

Wonwoo hummed in agreement, taking Soonyoung’s phone from his hand and adding in his contact as ‘wonwoo/lifeguard/lifesaver’.

“I guess I’ll see you then?,” Wonwoo said, handing the phone back with a small smile.

Soonyoung nodded again, waving to Wonwoo as he walked back to his friends and resisted the urge to do a victory dance just to rub it in their faces that he could get a cute date.

“Soonyoung finally has a date!,” Junhui cooed, tugging at the other’s cheeks as he sat down.

“I feel like a proud dad,” Minghao sighed, laying back down and basking in the sun as Soonyoung started to babble about how excited he was about this date, even though neither of them were really listening. 

Minghao held his hand up, effectively stopping him from talking for just a moment, “wait, wait, one thing, Soonyoung.”

“Yeah?”

“Never call me and Junhui your hype men ever again. Got it?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i love u and hope u enjoyed!  
> feedback is appreciated i will love u even more if u comment.  
> also tell me if u spot any weird mistakes i did proofread this but idk how well i did it.  
> have a nice day!


End file.
